Metropolice Force (HL2RP)
The Metropolice Force (MPF), or just the Civil Protection (CP), is a major faction which is associated with the Universal Union and which their members are appointed to: #Catch and punish violators. (Including interrogation, amputation and hunting down anti-citizens) #Ensure the districts are clean and save. (Patrol, guarding a certain place/human, etc.) #Report high priority anti-citizens to the Overwatch Forces. They're officially known as the 'Thought Police' and treated with more respect. Unlike the Overwatch Transhuman Arm, Civil Protection Units aren't modified by any surgical implant, brainwashed and augemented at all.' ' Ranks and Equipment Various rank systems are usually used in the Metropolice Force on servers. Most common system, specified and in order: 1. RCT - Recruit: A recruit is simply a human in a suit. They are known for their inexperienced actions and often made mistakes. Also, they're only authorized to carry a stun baton and a DPA. It should be noted that recruits actually need to ask a high-rank officer to leave the facility (Nexus) to do their duty outside. They spend most of the time training in all possible ways (basic training) to neutralize threats in the future. 2. 05-01 Ground Units: 05: After a rather long time period, the recruit gets promoted to an official 05 ground unit. Those, who passed the combat exams, are authorized to carry a sidearm, to be specific, a 9 millimetre handgun. 04: As a 04, the unit officially became a part of the force, as he can choose his own division by now. He/She is issued with a nine-millimetre sidearm and a stunstick. 03: An 03 is treated with more respect, since their combat abilities and intellect should be majorly enhanced by the training time and got some experience in their divisions. Also, an 03 can ask to train a new, lethal firearm, the smg. With the proper training, he/she could get issued to carry one by now (or in near future). 02: The 02s should learn the art of 'Leadership' by now. If he/she is capable of leading patrols, he/she is authorized to do so. 01: The highest rank under the regular ground units. Oh-Ones are authorized to lead rather large patrols and are known for their ability to neutralize level 3+ violations easily. Those are treated with much more respect since they're only one step away from the officer grade. 3. OfC - Officer: Officers should be capable of ordering whole raids and start various events such as basic training. 4. EpU - Elite Protection Unit: Elite Protection Units are extremely loyal towards the Universal Union and are far superior in both, combat and intellect than the inferior ranks. Most of them are even feared by regular citizens. 5. DvL - Division Leader: There should be only one Division Leader per division. A Division Leader should have years of experience in his/her area and should be extremely specialized in it. They lead everyone associated with their own division. 6. CmD - Commander: The Commander is the head of all inferior units and shouldn't be seen outside the nexus that much. 7. SeC - Sectorial Commander: The Sectorial Commander is the head of the Metropolice Force and only inferior to the City Administrator. It's extremely rare to find a Sectorial Commander outside the Nexus, instead, he'll maintain greater violations indirectly and gives out commands in raids. Additionally, he's the only one who is authorized to send out headcrab canisters and got a greater selection in the weapon arsenal, such as the pulse rifle. It should be noted that there can be only one Sectorial Commander per city. If that one dies, a Commander gets automatically promoted to the new Sectorial Commander.